


Need You So Bad

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Thirsty Thursday [7]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bossy Bottom Steve, Bottom Steve Harrington, M/M, Top Billy Hargrove, Tumblr Prompt, cause when i write dirty talk i blush so hard i fear spontaneous combustion, dirty talking billy, it's light dirty talk though, thirsty thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: Based on this request:Today I am Thirstay for some bratty princess bottom!Steve with a side of dirty talker top!BillyPretty much exactly what the request says lol. that's it. that's the fic.





	Need You So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @callmelilyshameless

Steve had his mouth on Billy the second his bedroom door was closed, shoving him back against the wall and licking a long stripe up his neck, nibbling at his ear. 

“Jesus, Harrington, slow down,” Billy hissed when Steve bit hard at his earlobe, his hand rubbing Billy through his too tight jeans. 

“Can’t. Want you so bad,” Steve whined, lips pressed to Billy’s ear as he pressed himself against the other boy’s thigh, desperately trying for a little friction.

“Want you to fuck me,” Steve whispered, grinning when he felt Billy shudder against him, the other boy’s hands tightening around his hips. 

Billy licked his way into Steve’s mouth, kissing him desperately as he slid a hand down Steve’s back to palm at his ass. Steve moaned, yelping when Billy used all his strength (fuck he was strong) to heft Steve into his arms, depositing him on the bed and settling over him, fingers deftly undoing the button on Steve’s jeans. 

They didn’t do it this way often. Billy loved having Steve’s cock inside him too much to switch it up most of the time, and Steve loved watching Billy shake apart under him so it’s not like it was an issue. But sometimes. Sometimes Steve was desperate for Billy to fuck him, all whines and praise and bossy words as he tumbled over the edge with Billy buried deep inside him. 

“Harder,” Steve huffed, on his hands and knees, pressing back against his boyfriend, trying to get Billy to go faster, harder, chasing his pleasure. “Come _on_ , Billy.” 

Billy yanked Steve up so that his back was pressed to Billy’s chest as he sped up his thrusts. One hand slipped up Steve’s neck, his chin, his cheek, before he was pressing his fingers between Steve’s lips, groaning when his boyfriend nipped at them before sucking hard. 

“Yeah, that’s it baby. Take it. Mmm, so good. You always are,” Billy murmured, voice low and dirty where it resonated at the nape of Steve’s neck. 

Steve whimpered around his fingers, one hand flying back to grip Billy’s ass, trying to drag him in even closer. Billy had to laugh because he loved when Steve was a bossy brat in bed, not even needing words to demand what he wanted from Billy. 

Billy hushed him, locking his arm under Steve’s to grip onto his shoulder, using his new found leverage to move faster, harder, the way he knew Steve wanted it. 

“It’s okay, pretty boy,” he whispered, dropping soft kisses on Steve’s neck, a stark contrast to his harsh, almost punishing thrusts. “I’ll give you what you want.”


End file.
